I know
by sunrisesong15
Summary: If you haven't seen the dance episode where Chase and Glenn both fight to get a date with Zoey, this will probably be confusing. This story starts after Zoey finds out what they both did. This is how I think it should have gone.
1. Talking to Nicole

**I know**

**Chapter 1:**

**Talking to Nicole**

**" Oh my gosh. Can you believe the nerve of those guys?" Zoey said to Nicole**

**as she sipped her punch. Nicole shook her head. "Some guys are such jerks," she replied. "Why**

**would Chase do that?" Zoey asked. Just then Michael walked up behind her. " Because he has had**

**a crush on you since your first day at PCA," Michael commented. Confused, Zoey said,"Huh?" " It**

**is true, Zoe. Everyone in school sees it, why don't you," Nicole said. ' Chase, likes, me?' she thought,**

**That would be why he acted so strangly about the play' Zoey looked around, trying to find Chase.**

**Suddenly she saw him. He was dancing with some girl. Zoey tapped Nicole's**

**shoulder. " Who is he dancing with?" she asked. Nicole glanced for a moment. " Oh I think that might**

**be Sandy," she then said. " Little Miss Perfect is dancing with Chase? She is so totally wrong for him,"**

**Zoey said, shifting in her seat. Nicole raised an eyebrow. " Is it possible that you are just a little jealous?"**

**Nicole asked. " No. Me? Jealous? Of her? With Chase? Couldn't be!" she said. Then she glanced over at**

**at Chase and Sandy. She realized something. " I am jealous, aren't I?" Zoey asked her friend. Nicole**

**nodded. Nicole made Zoey face her. " Zoey, tell me honestly, do you like Chase?" she said.**


	2. Strange Morning

**I know**

**Chapter2:**

**Strange Morning**

**The next morning, Zoey woke up feelng incredibly strange. ' Why do I feel**

**like this?' shought thought as she sat up. Zoey threw a pillow at Nicole and asked," Why do I**

**feel so weird today?" Her friend just groaned. Zoey stood up and looked at the window just in**

**time to see Chase ride by.**

**Zoey slid down on the wall. ' That's why I feel so weird?' she thought.**

**Her heart was racing and she felt incredibly weak. She remembered the dance. She remembered**

**what Chase had don to try to go out with her. Then she remembered Nicole's question. Zoey became**

**even more confused. 'Do I like Chase?' she thought. Zoey sat in her chair, deep in thought. ' I do like**

**him, don't I?' she thought, knowing now how she felt. Then Nicole yawned and sat up. "And how**

**are we feeling today?" she asked. d**


	3. I know

**I know**

**Chapter 3:**

**I know**

**When Zoey saw Chase, she thought her knees were going to give out from under her.**

**Chase saw her and looked to the ground ashamed. ' At least she's looking at me' he thought. His**

**heart beat rapidly as she approached him. Unsteadily, Zoey sat down with him and sighed. Chase**

**said," Look, Zoe, I'm sorry. I ..." Chase was interupted by Zoey putting her finger to his lips.**

**"Why?" she simply asked. Chase looked away and lied," To protect you." Zoey gently turned his chin**

**toward her. " Look me in the eyes and tell me that," she said softly. Chase grew dizzy. His stomach**

**seemed to be in his throat. Zoey bit her lip. ' Will he answer?' she wondered. With each passing**

**moment, Zoey began to doubt that Chase liked her in that way. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself.**

**She knew her hands were shaking. Chase couldn't speak. Many thoughts raced through his mind as he sat**

**there face to face with Zoey.**

**Suddenly Zoey got up. She walked away hurriedly. Chase stood quickly. "Wait!" he said, not**

**knowing what else to say. Zoey glanced back briefly, but turned away and walked faster. Zoey could feel**

**her eyes filling up with tears. She reached her dorm room and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.**

**' Oh great, the one time that Nicole and Dana lock the door, I forget my key' Zoey thought. Zoey jumped as Chase's**

**hand came down on her shoulder. She groaned and started to walk away again." Wait, Zoey," Chase said,**

**grabbing her arm. Zoey turned and just glared at him. Still holding her arm, Chase pulled Zoey closer. His**

**grip seemed to make Zoey weaker. "What?" she snapped. "Zoe, wait, I have something to say," Chase said.**

**Zoey stopped trying to resist and Chase was able to meet her eyes. "Zoe, remember the play? How I was**

**acting weird about it?" he asked. Zoey nodded slowly. " Well it's because..., because...," Chase took a deep**

**breath," Because I like you, Zoe," he finally said. 'Finally!' Zoey thought. She leaned in and kissed his lips**

**softly. Chase smiled. "I know," she said," and if you had told me sooner I would have figured out that I**

**like you, too." **


End file.
